Monopoli
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Ini mungkin yang disebut dengan hastrat menyesatkan. Rasa ingin memiliki yang penuh dengan dosa.


**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Furuya Satoru, Miyuki Kazuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Monopoli**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Jatuh cinta pada dasarnya memang bukan hal yang mudah—Sawamura tahu itu. Bukan satu dua orang yang memperingati Sawamura untuk menyerah atas perasaannya pada Miyuki Kazuya, dan mencari cinta lain, atau setidaknya menerima tawaran cinta lain yang datang. Tapi menyerah atas cintanya pada pria itu jauh lebih sulit lagi, Sawamura bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia bisa bertahan tanpa pria itu di sisinya.

Sama seperti alkohol, rokok, narkoba, atau sex yang memberi efek candu, sosok laki-laki itu bagi Sawamura juga juga memberi efek candu yang luar biasa besar, tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sawamura bahkan mengharuskan dirinya untuk berada di sisi pria itu setiap hari—setidaknya delapan jam. Anggap saja itu sebagai waktu untuk mengisi ulang daya tahan tubuhnya ketika mereka tidak bersama.

"Aku heran, apa bagusnya dia?" bukan satu dua orang yang mengatakan itu pada Sawamura, bahkan teman-teman dekat pria itu sendiri meminta Sawamura untuk berpikir ulang.

Miyuki Kazuya memang bukan seorang bajingan, tapi dia cukup liar dalam hal hubungan. Sejauh ini belum pernah ada yang berhasil membuatnya betah hanya dengan satu orang, karena itu juga Sawamura memilih untuk menjadi temannya, tidak membiarkan pria itu untuk menyentuhnya, dan tidak akan ia biarkan ada orang yang memonopoli Miyuki Kazuya sendirian.

Egois memang, tapi setidaknya selama Miyuki Kazuya menerima keberadaannya, maka Sawamura tidak keberatan untuk menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya setiap kali pria itu pergi dengan orang lain untuk menghapus rasa sepi. Toh, ia punya waktunya sendiri untuk bersama dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

Justru yang pantas di sebut sebagai bajingan adalah dirinya sendiri, sejauh ini bukan hanya satu dua orang juga yang datang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan semua orang yang datang padanya itu ia manfaatkan—sebagai pengganti Miyuki Kazuya saat malam hari tentunya.

"Nah, kapan kau akan memberikan aku kesempatan?"

"Kesempatan apa?"

"..untuk jadi kekasihmu tentu saja."

Sawamura tersenyum, pigura foto yang memajang gambarnya dengan Miyuki Kazuya dan teman tidurnya malam ini ia ambil dari tangan sang teman. Ia taruh di meja lain dengan keadaan tengkurap. Kalau dipermasalahkan lebih panjang bisa repot nanti, jadi selagi sang teman masih tenang Sawamura pikir lebih baik untuk memulai ritual hinanya.

"Furuya." Mendekat pada sang teman yang duduk di pinggir ranjang, tangannya meraih wajah datar di hadapannya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, menghadiahkan satu ciuman untuk membungkam. "Memangnya kalau kau jadi kekasihku akan ada yang berubah?"

Tanpa harus menjadi kekasihnya sekalipun, Furuya Satoru adalah orang yang paling sering memonopoli dirinya di malam hari. Dan lebih dari siapapun Furuya Satoru adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang perasaannya pada Miyuki Kazuya.

"Ada." Furuya memeluk pinggangnya erat. Keinginan memonopoli yang kuat langsung tersampaikan hanya dengan satu tingkah itu, padahal wajahnya masih sama datar. "Kalau kau jadi kekasihku, kau hanya akan menjadi miliku, tidak perlu ada Miyuki-_senpai_, tidak perlu ada orang lain, tidak perlu mencari orang lain."

Sawamura tertawa pelan, tidak kuat dengan geli yang menggelitik hatinya. Furuya Satoru adalah yang terbaik dari semua daftar nama pelariannya, dan karena itu juga dia adalah yang paling tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih Sawamura juga.

Perlahan, Sawamura mendorong tubuh Furuya untuk berbaring di ranjang mereka malam ini, setelahnya ia naik di atas tubuh itu, memeluk (meminta) dimanja. "Tapi aku hanya mencintai Miyuki-_senpai_, bagaimana, dong?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Furuya, sebagai gantinya Furuya menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menjelaskan pada tubuh Sawamura, bahwa dirinya lebih baik ketimbang Miyuki Kazuya yang bahkan tidak pernah mengerti tentang perasaan. Memonopoli seluruh tubuh Sawamura yang selalu terlihat indah dan kesepian di matanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sawamura bisa saja menerima tawaran Furuya, setidaknya dengan begitu dia akan memiliki alasan kuat untuk belajar berhenti mencintai Miyuki Kazuya. Furuya Satoru adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk lari dari kenyataan, tapi pilihan itu tidak ia pilih karena satu alasan; orang membuat Miyuki Kazuya menggila adalah Furuya Satoru—dengan kata lain, orang yang sudah mematahkan hati dan menjadi alasan Miyuki Kazuya bertingkah seperti bajingan adalah Furuya Satoru.

Kebetulan, Sawamura adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang itu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa hanya Sawamura yang tahu, jawabannya tentu sama seperti alasan kenapa Furuya mengerti tentang perasaanya pada Miyuki Kazuya—hanya saja Sawamura membatasi dirinya agar tidak terjebak dengan hubungan badan tanpa perasaan yang menjebak Furuya dalam kasusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikan yang sama dan selalu sama menjadi satu-satunya pengakuan yang Furuya katakan padanya.

Jawaban Sawamura hanya, "Hm, aku tahu." Kemudian menghadiahkan Furuya dengan satu ciuman, atau kadang pelukan. "Sayang saja, yang aku cintai bukan dirimu."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Oh, Furuya! Sawamura! Sebelah sini."

"_Senpai_, tumben sekali kau datang tepat waktu." Sawamura bisa dengan jelas menangkap rasa tidak suka yang terpancar dari tatap mata Miyuki Kazuya yang mereka temui hari itu. Cemburu mungkin, tapi biar saja, toh, hal yang sama juga berlaku pada dirinya dan Furuya.

"Aku selalu datang tepat waktu, bukan seperti kau yang hobi telat." Padanya Miyuki Kazuya berkacak pinggang, tapi setelah mengalihkan perhatian pada orang di samping Sawamura bahunya turun, dengan jelas menunjukan kekecewaannya. "Furuya, kau tidur di tempat Sawamura lagi?"

Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangan, bersikap acuh seperti biasa. "Kenapa memangnya? Lebih mudah berangkat dari tempatnya, kan?"

"Hahaha, kemarin Furuya ikut denganku menonton pertandingan Mei-_san_, pulangnya karena hujan akhirnya aku suruh dia menginap."

Ada jeda yang sempat diisi dengan pandangan tidak suka Miyuki Kazuya pada sikap Furuya, tapi kemudian mereka tetap pergi bersama, seperti biasa, mereka akan menghabiskan lebih dari delapan jam terjebak di dalam area latihan yang sama.

Sawamura mungkin bodoh dalam segala macam pelajaran, sering tidak peka dengan sekitarnya, dan kadang bisa menyakiti orang karena kebodohannya, tapi dalam hal ini—dalam hubungan mereka bertiga, ia adalah orang yang paling tahu seberapa lucu dan menyedihkannya persahabatan mereka. Hanya saja jika ada yang bertanya, siapa orang yang paling menderita di antara mereka, Sawamura sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sawamura tahu Miyuki Kazuya menderita melihat Furuya yang terus menempel padanya, Sawamura juga tahu Furuya Satoru merasa sakit yang luar biasa setiap kali ia menolak tawaran cinta Furuya, dan lebih dari apapun ia sendiri merasakan penderitaan yang sama setiap kali melihat kedua orang itu berada di dekatnya.

"Nah, _senpai_, Furuya, mulai besok ayo ajak Haru-_cchi_ untuk gabung dengan kita."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**05/02/2019 18:43**

Salam kenal untuk para penghuni fandom ini.

Saya anak baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
